The present invention relates to a system for transportation of goods in a loading space, which system comprises at least one conveyor running substantially parallel with the floor of the loading space, intended to have goods placed on it and drivable to and fro in the loading space.
Such a system for transportation of goods is often used in loading spaces which are difficult to have access to and to enter for the purpose of facilitating the loading and unloading of goods, preferably in loading spaces in passenger aircraft for easy loading and unloading of passengers' baggage. An example of such a system is referred to and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,690.
An aspect which always requires attention in the case of aircraft is keeping their weight down to save fuel. Systems for transportation of goods in the loading space or spaces in an aircraft must also weigh as little as possible. Other aspects to be taken into account are that the various elements of the system should be easy and quick to fit, since the loading spaces here concerned are narrow and difficult to have access to, resulting in fitters having to perform their work in difficult positions, and that the requirements concerning the elements of the system should not be greater than those concerning the goods which the system is intended to transport.